Quisiera ser
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Draco es novio de Hermione mas lo que la castaña ignora es que solo la esta usando; al enterarse, con el corazón roto, se va a su sala común. Un pelo rojo, al oír los chismes sobre la ruptura, se va a consolarla. ¿Logrará tranquilizarla? —. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente Herms, ese Slytherin no te merece. ¿Y, en el proceso, habrá algo más que una amistad?


**Summary:** Draco es novio de Hermione mas lo que la castaña ignora es que solo la esta usando; al enterarse, con el corazón roto, se va a su sala común. Un pelo rojo, al oír los chismes sobre la ruptura, se va a consolarla. ¿Logrará tranquilizarla? —. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente Herms, ese Slytherin no te merece. ¿Y, en el proceso, habrá algo más que una amistad?

**Aclaración:** Se desarrolla en el sexto año.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::_**

**.**

**Quisiera ser.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**.**

En Hogwarts una castaña estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, llorando desconsoladamente sentada en uno de los sillones, a la par de ella se hallaba un collar de plata que tenía un corazón color cerezo. Hermione se encontraba segura, que para este momento, todo el colegio lo sabía y que era el chiste de ellos, excepto para sus compañeros.

La razón: simple, fue usada por Draco.

Quien la humillo completamente.

—¿Cómo pude creer que me amaba? —se preguntó la más inteligente recordando la conversación de hace cinco minutos.

* * *

"Cuando la única chica del trío de oro ingresó al Gran Comedor se topó con la escena de su novio abrazando a una chica, quien por estar de espaldas, no pudo reconocerla, sin dudar entró apresurada mente para exigir unas explicaciones.

—¡Draco Malfoy! —chilló— Explícame ¿porqué la abrazas? —mirando molesta a la chica que era ¿Astoria?.

Él susodicho se dio media vuelta con el gesto fruncido— Porque es mi novia —declaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Qué? —musitó con estupefacción.

—Lo que escuchaste leona —masculló la, ahora, novia del heredero Malfoy.

—Yo soy tu pareja —debatió con seguridad.

—En serio pensabas —comenzó el protegido de Snape— que me podría enamorar de ti —esa fue una pregunta indirecta—. Sangre sucia —la visualizó con desdén.

—No lo contemplas —inició Astoria—, por su cara de incredulidad la contestación es positiva —dijo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

—Pero Draco...

—Malfoy —interrumpió el aludido—. Además ya no tengo razón alguna por la cuál seguir fingiendo seguir amándote —arrastró la última palabra—, de cualquier manera, ya cumplí la apuesta.

—¿Cómo que apuesta? —interrogó Granger— Responde —casi gritó.

—La que hicimos —respondió la otra chica—, para ver cuánto tiempo podría pasar Draco saliendo contigo leona —habló con sencillez— y veo que cumplió el límite que era de dos meses —abrazó al chico—. Felicidades mi amor —le regalo un beso en la mejilla—, sobreviviste a la perfección.

Hermione podía sentir las lágrima queriendo salir de sus parpados.

—Quiere llorar —decía burlona mente el rubio.

—Por cierto —llevo una mano hacia el cuello de su pareja—, no necesita esto —le quitó y aventó el collar que la protegida de Minerva le obsequio por su aniversario de un mes al pecho, y ella por inercia, lo agarró.

—Adiós sangre sucia inmunda —se despidió el blondo marchándose contento.

Segundos después Herms salió derramando lágrimas al tiempo que agitaba el collar."

* * *

—De verdad fui muy crédula —miraba el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante en él.

—¡Herms! —escuchó un grito seguido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente.

—Ron —murmuró al ojearlo levantando levemente su visión.

—Me entere de lo que el hurón te hizo —se sentó a su lado derecho apartando el collar en el proceso— ¿Estás bien? —colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Malfoy me acaba de avergonzar, crees que lo estoy —esa pregunta indirecta no necesitaba respuesta.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Posteriormente se quedaron en silencio, el que el sexto hijo de los Weasley se encargó de romper al no soportarlo.

—¿Quieres que nos venguemos del hurón? —indagó.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

—No.

—¿Quieres...? —lo detuvo con una exclamación su amiga.

—¡No! —levantó el rostro— No quiero nada, absolutamente nada.

—Discúlpame, solo quise animarte —estaba arrepentido.

—Lo sé.

—No te preocupes —menciono Ronnie—, lo superarás —antes que Hermione pudiera cuestionar algo se adelanto a decir—.Tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero sé que lo lograrás —le sonrío con dulzura.

—Ron, gracias —se limpió las lágrimas—; eres mi mejor amigo —la adolescente recobró su alegría.

—Y por eso estás orgullosa de mi —menciono alzando un pulgar mientras hacia puño su mano.

—Claro —rodó los ojos— ¿Estás seguro? —sonó algo insegura.

—Mucho —volvió a sonreír con amabilidad—, además —le palmeó un hombro—. Eres muy hermosa e inteligente Herms, ese Slytherin no te merece.

La antes mencionada se apeno por el cumplido.

—Y que encontrarás a alguien que te ame de corazón —finalizó feliz.

—Que romántico Ronnie —dijo divertida.

—Muy graciosa —se hizo el ofendido.

Volvió a rodar los ojos— Me iré a mi habitación —se puso en pie y camino hasta las escaleras—, nos vemos pronto Ron —se perdió subiendo los peldaños.

Ronald adquirió una sonrisa triste rememorando cuando Granger aclaró que él era su mejor amigo— Lo que no sabes es que quisiera ser más que tu amigo Herms —se dirigió al retrato de la dama gorda— porque te amo mas que no soy correspondido —se fue muy dolido en busca de alguien que le ayude a olvidar lo que sucedió en todo el rato.

**.**

**~Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, ****pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, **

**por eso yo quisiera que vivieras mi siempre enamorada~**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Las últimas líneas en negrita son de: Quisiera ser, de Reik.


End file.
